Quelques dédommagements
by les Darkanges
Summary: COMPLETE Voici une fin qui justifie bien les moyens...Alors que Poudlard organise exeptionellement une 8ème année d'école pour les élèves qui le désire, une jeune fille venant d'une autre école vient semer le trouble dans la vie du trio infernal.
1. Chapter 1

QUELQUES DEDOMMAGEMENT

Chapitre 1 : La routine, mais différente quand même.

- Bon, je vais m'installer dans le dernier wagon, comme d'habitude.

- OK, on te rejoint dés que la réunion des préfets en chef est fini.

- A tout à l'heure Harry.

Tiens, y a déjà quelqu'un dans le wagon… On dirai une nouvelle. Bon, ba autant s'assoire là, de toute façon y a plus de place ailleurs.

- Salut, tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Non, vas-y, tu peux t'installer.

Une fois assis je lui demande :

- Tu es nouvelle ici ?

- Oui, avant j'étais dans l'école du professeur Dummarel et quand j'ai entendu parler que votre école proposait une 8ème année en raison de la guerre, je me suis inscrite immédiatement.

- J'ai entendu parler cette école, c'est une école pour surdoué ?

- Oui, je sais que j'ai un très bon niveau mais j'adore étudier.

- Je te présenterai alors à Hermione, elle aussi adore travailler mais beaucoup trop à mon goût.

- Oh, je suis désolée, j'ai complètement oublié de me présenter, ça doit être le décalage horaire. Je m'appelle Diane, et toi ?

- Moi c'est Harry.

- Harry Potter ?

- Oui, mais chut, je voudrai que ça ne s'ébruite pas trop quand même.

Nous éclatons de rire. Diane est une fille totalement charmante et très ouverte. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleu océans, elle a l'aire d'un ange. Et ce rire cristallin, un véritable enchantement.

Je lisais tranquillement mon livre sur le quiddich et les différents stratèges que j'avais acheté récemment sur le chemin de Traverse quand Ron fit irruption dans le compartiment :

- Ca fait chier, on va devoir encore se taper Mal…

POV Hermione

Aussitôt que j'aperçut la fille assise dans le compartiment avec Harry, je forçais Ron à se taire avant qu'il ne dise une bêtise en lui marchant sur le pied.

- A ce que je vois Harry, il suffit qu'on te laisse un instant tout seul et tu en profite pour aller te chercher des amis ailleurs, lançais-je pour masquer la bourde de Ron.

- Je te présente Diane, elle est nouvelle.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Hermione, et lui c'est Ron.

- S'lut.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Poudlard ?

- Les études, car comme je l'ai dit à Harry, je viens de l'école du professeur Dummarel…

- A bon, c'est un des plus grands sorciers avec le professeur Dumbldore.

- Oui, c'est pour cela que je viens, je cherche à posséder un haut niveau d'étude.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé aller étudier là-bas. Il paraît que vous possédez une des plus grandes bibliothèques sorcières ?

- Oui, nous avons près de…

- Il reste de la place ici ?

- On t'a jamais appris à frapper Malfoy ?

- Oh, si, biensur. Tu veux que je te face une démonstration la Belette ?

- Fout-nous la paix Malfoy, y a plus de place ici !

- Saint Potter, ravie de te revoir, t'es toujours près à voler au secours de la … Diane !

- Vous vous connaissez déjà ?

- Nous nous sommes croisé dans la gare ?

- Ou… oui, c'est ça. A plus.

- C'est ça, bon vent.

C'est bizarre, ils ont l'air de mieux se connaître que ça.

Et puis diane, sa tête me rappelle quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus… ces cheveux blonds, ces yeux bleu gris, et cette expression narquoise qu'elle a adoptée lors de la présence de Malfoy… Mais oui, j'y suis…

POV Harry

Ca fait un mois que les cours ont repris. D'ailleurs, dans notre malheur ont a tous de même un peu de bonheurs car cette année ils nous ont épargné les cours d'histoire de la magie, en bref, nous avons moins de cours magistraux et plus de cours pratique. C'est super ! D'autant plus que la plupart du temps nous obligé de nous mettre en binôme, je me suis donc mis avec Diane, la nouvelle. Encore une fois je pourrais me traiter d'imbécile de ne pas avoir remarqué sa beauté dans le Poudlard express. Ses cheveux sont d'une texture soyeuse, d'un blond presque blanc, plus descendant jusqu'au dans le creux des reins. Ses yeux, semblable à un paradis aquatique, égaient sa peau d'une blancheur laiteuse, presque translucide. Tout chez elle respire la joie de vivre, ses expressions, ses mimiques, sa grâce, ses yeux pétillants de malice…, tout.

Nous nous entendons très bien et comble de chance, elle adore voler. Nous passons donc beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime plus jouer aux échecs avec Ron ou bien discuter avec Hermione, mais ce qu'il y a c'est que ce qui me lie le plus à eux se sont toutes ses années de galères qu'ils ont vécu à mes côtés alors que Voldemort me courrais après ! Alors que Diane, c'est un peu de fraîcheur dans ma vie, mon rayon de soleil !

- Ououh Harry ! Tu m'écoute ?

- Euh… oui… désolé, je pensais à autre chose…

Assise en face de moi, à une des tables de notre salle commune, elle pose son coude sur la table de façon à caler son menton dans le creux de sa main.

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

L'espace instant je songe à lui dire que cela n'a aucune importance mais dés lors que je croise son regard je change brusquement d'avis.

- A toutes ces précédentes année depuis ma découverte de la magie à mes 11 ans.

- Comment tu as découvert que tu étais sorcier ?

- C'est Hagrid, le garde chasse, enfin… l'ancien garde chasse qui est venu me l'annoncer le jour de mon anniversaire. Mais avant j'avais réussi à aider un serpent à s'enfuir d'un vivarium en faisant disparaître la vitre.

Elle rigole.

- Moi c'était dans un musée, je devais avoir 5 ans. J'étais au musée du Louvre à Paris, je me trouvais devant la Vénus de Milo et alors que je me demandais la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas de bras, elle s'est mise à me raconter son histoire.

Nous éclatons de rire.

- Alors comme ça tu t'intéresse à l'art ?

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup. En fait c'est depuis mes péripéties avec la Vénus.

- Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les sculptures mais je préfère tous de même les tableaux et celui qui m'a le plus marqué c'est «la jeune fille à la perle» de Vermer.

- C'est vrai que ce tableau dégage beaucoup d'émotion… mais moi ce que je préfère ce sont les sculptures italiennes. C'est pour ça que l'an dernier je me suis rendu là-bas, pour voir l'art moldus.

- Où es-tu allée ?

- A Pompéi, Venise, Rome et en dernier lieu Vérone.

- A Pompéi pour la vieille ville, et ses ruines…

- Oui.

- Venise pour les masques, le carnaval…

Elle acquiesce à nouveau.

- Rome pour l'acropole, les ruines de la vieille ville et le Vatican ainsi que la basilique.

- Oui, exactement.

- Mais pourquoi Vérone ?

- Pour Roméo et Juliette bien sûr !

- C'est l'histoire de 2 amants dont les familles se détestent, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

Elle me raconte gentiment l'histoire d'amour de Roméo et Juliette. Je clos son histoire en déposant tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres si douces. Je m'apprête à approfondir le baiser, avec son accords bien sur, quand j'entends résonner dans la salle commune :

- POTTER !

je suis légèrement surpris mais revient très vite sur terre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? Un problème ?

- Oui, et le problème c'est que tu es en train d'emb…

- C'est que je lui ai foutu un râteau, le coupe Diane, du coup Mr Drago Lucius Malfoy est jaloux !

On peut dire que cette fille elle a du caractère, c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle remet Malfoy a sa place depuis le début de l'année.

- On continuera plus tard si tu veux Harry. Il faut que j'éclaircisse quelques point avec Mr.

- OK, bonne nuit alors.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bon débarras moi je dit, rajouta Malfoy.

° o O Liz O o °

Salut à tous. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je viens de commencer une nouvelle fic'. En vu du nombre de lecture ou de review que j'ai pu comptabiliser pour mes fic' précédentes, j'espère que celle-ci vous plairas autant.

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews, j'essaierai d'y répondre.

Gros bisous à tous et bonnes vacances

liz


	2. Chapter 2

QUELQUES DEDOMMAGEMENTS

Chapitre 2 : La nouvelle sœur

POV Diane

- Tu n'as jamais pu t'empêcher de te mêler de mes affaires Drago, même après que je sois parti de chez Lucius.

Comme à son habitude, ou plutôt à celle que Lucius lui a inculquer, il reste froid.

- Il a été beaucoup peiné par ta fuite.

- Mensonge. Pour lui une fille n'est bonne à rien. C'est grâce à maman si je suis encore là aujourd'hui, sinon il m'aurais déjà liquidée.

Peu à peu je commence à reconnaître mon frère sous son masque qui part en fumé.

- Tu m'as abandonné !

Je garde le silence sous l'accusation malgré mon innocence car si à mes 10 ans maman m'a aidé à m'enfuir, c'est tout d'abord pour mon bien. Car n'adhérant pas à ses idées et étant une fille, «père» me reniait, et je lui tenais tête. Et puis bien que Drago ai toujours été le plus vulnérable de nous deux, j'ai toujours tout fait pour le protéger autant que je pouvais, lorsque j'ai entendu des mangemorts parler d'un plan ayant pour but de m'éliminer, j'ai tout de suite fuit.

- Je suis désolé Drago, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et puis j'ai mi si longtemps à m'en remettre moi aussi que j'aimerai bien à l'avenir que tu garde ta langue dans ta poche à propos de notre lien de fraternité.

- Tu voudrai que j'accepte de te voir, toi, ma sœur, embrasser le balafré, et que en plus je ne réagisse pas !

- Oui et puis je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange, le fait que moi, ta sœur que tu n'as pas vu depuis 7 ans, sorte avec un garçon de Poudlard, ou le fait que le garçon en question soit Harry Potter, héros international, beau brun aux yeux vert qui a refusé d'être ton amis dés le jour de votre rentré en première année ?

Je sais très bien au fond de moi ce qui le dérange, mais pour avancer il faut qu'il se l'avoue à lui même.

POV Drago

J'aurais du me douter que c'était une mauvaise idée que je revois Diane, mais elle est si belle, ses soyeux cheveux blonds, ses yeux gris bleutés, ce nez si fin et ces lèvres de cristal, elle est si rayonnantes, si… c'est ma sœur quoi… Elle a toujours été protectrice envers moi… Elle a toujours su lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert la preuve, elle n'avait pas tord tout à l'heure. Je suis jaloux qu'elle ai gagné si facilement l'amitié de Potter alors que après tout ce que j'ai fait, je n'ai encore jamais eu le droit à un regard amical de sa part, je suis toujours considéré comme l'ex-futur-mangemorts.

Je croyait tout de même que en renonçant à Harry, en le laissant continuer de sortir avec ma sœur, j'arriverai à ne plus le regarder comme le mec le plus mignon que j'ai jamais vu, à ne plus essayer de croiser ses adorables prunelles vert émeraudes, à ne plus m'imaginer en train d'embrasser ses lèvres fines et de faire toute sorte de choses avec lui, rien qu'en l'observant manger un toast au petit déjeuné. J'ai eu tord parce que c'est encore pire maintenant qu'il sort avec elle, je suis jaloux. Je meurt à petit feu de jalousie de voir ma Néhmésis sortir avec ma sœur que désormais je ne peux même plus regarder en face. Il y a deux semaines, lorsque nous avons commencer à nous reparler, j'ai baissés ma garde pour lui faire comprendre que même après toutes ses années je lui faisait toujours confiance, mais maintenant qu'ils sont ensembles, j'ai du me recomposer mon masque de froideur habituelle et remonter les barrières qui nous séparaient pour lui bloquer totalement l'accès à mon esprit.

Drrinng

La cloche sonne le début des cours de la journée, cette sonnerie stridente qui règle notre journée comme du papier à musique… Je me félicite d'avoir pensé à prendre une potion contre la gueule de bois ce matin, pare que vu tout ce que j'ai pu boire hier soir j'aurais pas été beau à voir…

Aller, en cours, au moins ça m'occupera un peu l'esprit…

POV Harry

L'été suivant la guerre, cet été, j'ai fait comme une sorte de dépression , je ne faisait rien de mes journée à part dormir(quand j'était trop exténuer pour faire des cauchemars) ou bien au contraire je m'occupait le plus possible pour ne penser à rien. L'arrivé à grand pas de la rentrée m'a un peu beaucoup angoissé, le regard des autres sur moi, par rapport à ce que j'ai fait… et puis Ron et Hermione qui ne m'en ont pas parlé du tout alors que je sais pertinemment qu'ils n'ont que ça en tête, ça me met mal à l'aise. Et cette année j'ai rencontré Diane, elle ne sais pas grand chose sur moi, mise à part que je suis Harry Potter. Elle me regarde comme un ami, ou plus exactement comme un petit ami maintenant. Je lui en suis reconnaissant, et c'est pour ça que je me sent si bien avec elle, elle m'aime comme je suis. Quelqu'un m'interrompt dans mes pensées :

- Harry !

- Ah, Diane.

Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

- Ca va ? Ton cours d'étude des moldus c'est bien passé ?

Nous marchons dehors.

- Heu… oui oui, très bien. Mais il faut qu'on parle.

- Ca ne peux pas attendre ce soir ?

- Non, j'ai autre chose de prévu ce soir, je dois parler avec Drago.

- Tu veux me quitter pour lui, c'est ça ?

POV Diane

Bizarrement il n'a pas paru étonné quand je lui ai dit que je ne pensais pas qu'il m'aime réellement, mais je me méfie tout de même parce que j'ai appris à mes dépends que c'est pas un fana des grande démonstrations émotionnelle, mais dans ces yeux je vois qu'il s'y attendait, il le prend plus comme une fatalité, comme s'il se doutait que ça allait arriver.

- Je suis désolée Harry.

Il lève un sourcil, par curiosité, mais je ne répond pas à sa question muette et ajoute simplement :

- Je vais être en retard, il faut que j'y aille.

Il me suis du regard alors que je remonte vers la grande porte puis il se retourne vers le lac.

o O Liz O o

et voilà, encore un chapitre de cette nouvelle fic'.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Gros bizou à tous.


	3. Chapter 3

QUELQUES DEDOMMAGEMENTS

Chapitre 3 : La fin du renouveau

POV Drago

Toc

- Salut Drago !

- Merci d'avoir attendu que je te réponde ! lui lançais-je sarcastiquement.

- Si j'avais du attendre que tu me réponde je serais jamais rentrée ! Et puis je suis là pour t'aider, te conseiller de sœur à frère.

- Quand j'avais besoin de ton aide tu n'étais pas là, mais maintenant que je n'ai plus besoin de toi tu me colles.

- Très bien, dans ce cas tu ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que je dise à tous le monde, demain au petit déjeuner que tu es gai et que tu as le béguin pour un certain gryffondor.

Elle s'apprête à partir, j'essaie de la retenir.

- Bon, c'est bon, que veux tu ?

- Je te l'ai dit, t'aider. Te donner des conseil sur la manière que tu pourrai utiliser pour approcher Harry.

- Tu… enfin vous…

- Non, nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

Je dois avoir l'air inquiet car elle ajoute :

- Il a l'air de l'avoir bien pris, mais ce qui m'inquiète plus c'est qu'il est resté sur le bord du lac tout le reste de l'après-midi.

- Ce ne m'étonne pas, il avais vraiment l'air heureux avec toi, tu étais en quelques sorte sa bouée de sauvetage après la noyade qui l'a menacé tous l'été.

- Peut-être, mais sans le savoir , se n'est pas avec moi qu'il avais besoin d'être mais avec toi !

- Une nouvelle qui me ravie, je l'avoue, mais je préfère ne pas porter trop d'espoir sur cette idée.

POV Hermione

Nous sommes dans notre salles commune. Je suis tranquillement installée à faire mes devoirs alors que Harry rentre dans la salle commune. Il est 22h. C'est rare qu'il rentre aussi tard que ça.

- Harry, ça va ?

Il me fait un de ces sourire resplendissant dont lui seul à le secret.

- Oui oui, t'inquiète pas. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du sécher les cours cet aprèm mais j'avais pas les idées à travailler. Je suis rester dehors à prendre l'air.

- Tu ai sur ? Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là !

- Merci Hermione.

- Et puis… j'ai appris que Diane et toi n'étiez plus ensemble…

- Exact. Nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre il faut croire… Bonne nuit.

POV Harry

Quand j'ai dit à Hermione l'autre jour que je n'en voulais aucunement à Diane de m'avoir plaqué, c'est vrai. Je ne lui en veux pas parce que je savais que ça devrais arriver. C'est ça le problème d'être «le survivant», tous les gens se rue vers vous mais sont vite déçu donc repartent aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivées. Et puis…

-'tain Malfoy tu pourrais pas regarder ou tu vas ?

- Moi je devrai regarder ou je vais, tu peux parler ! Même avec tes binocle tu vois pas à 2 mètres devant toi.

- A mais au fait, tant que j'y pense, j'ai oublier de te dire que j'était vraiment désolé d'avoir éliminé ton employeur l'an dernier. Ba oui, tu avais bien l'intention de devenir mangemort, comme tes parents, que j'ai malencontreusement tué aussi ? Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il attrape sa baguette et me regarde avec un sourire carnassier.

- Tiens, je suis même étonné qu'il ne t'ai pas confisqué ta baguette ! Le ministère… toujours aussi irresponsable.

S'en ai trop pour lui. Il me lance un sort que je contre facilement en dégainant rapidement ma baguette de ma poche. Le combat continu en enchaînant sort sur sort.

Au bout d'un moment il réussi à me coincer face contre le mûr, un bras dans le dos. Et me chuchote à l'oreille :

- On va mettre les chose au clair Potter, et d'un je n'ai jamais voulu être mangemort, j'était même un espion précieux pour Dumbledore ; de deux je ne veux plus que tu t'approche de ma sœur, Diane ; et de trois tes lunettes sont immondes et hautement ridicules.

A peine desserre-t-il la pression de ma main sur mon poignet que je m'échappe en courant. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? Je suis sorti avec une Malfoy !

Les dernière parole qu'elle m'a adressé me revienne alors en tête : «Ecoute Harry, je pense pas que tu m'aime réellement moi, mais plutôt une personne qui me ressemble beaucoup et de qui tu es beaucoup plus proche que tu ne le croit».

Une personne qui lui ressemble beaucoup… Malfoy… mais je l'aime pas !

POV Drago

- Si je peux me permettre de te donner un p'tit conseil, vas-y molo avec Harry, depuis qu'il sait que nous somme frère et sœur je crois qu'il ne sait plus trop ou il en est.

- Et si je peux me permettre de te donner un conseil moi aussi, je le connais beaucoup mieux que toi Potter alors économise ta salive et lâche moi les baskets !

- Ok, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après que tu as des problèmes.

Cool, elle s'en va. Parce que c'est quand même pas elle qui va me donner des leçon, ces dernière année j'ai appris suffisamment de choses sur Potter alors que nous étions ennemi mais que peuvent aussi me servir en tant qu'alliés. Et en effet, tous ce que j'ai appris me dit qu'il vaudrai mieux que je face gaffe à ce que je fait, d'autan plus qu'il n'est pas encore remis de la guerre.

o O ° Liz ° O o

Salut à tous, je sais que j'ai été bien longue pour taper ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée mais j'ai été pas mal occupée.

J'espère tous de même que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Gros bizous à tous

liz


	4. Chapter 4

QUELQUES DEDOMMENGEMENTS

Chapitre 4 : Une bien longue discussion

POV personne

- Alors, comment ça va Harry ?

- Honnêtement, j'en sais rien.

Le jeune homme marque un temps d'arrêt face au directeur inquiet.

- Je pense que je suis sensé être triste de ne plus être avec Diane, heureux d'avoir repris les cours… mais je ne suis rien de tout cela, je suis juste las, fatigué. Je ne ressens aucun autre sentiment.

Il marque à nouveau un temps de pause, se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre.

- Lors de ma première année ici, j'étais heureux de faire de la magie puis la fin de l'année est arrivée, et j'ai rencontré réellement pour la première fois Voldemort. Je n'ai pas eu peur une fois face à lui, tout comme l'année suivante dans la chambre des secrets ainsi qu'en 3ème année. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui en tant que personne, mais j'ai eu peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire à des innocents, mes amis, ou même d'autres personnes. En fait, maintenant que j'y repense, c'est à partir de ma 4éme année que j'ai commencé à le prendre pour un adversaire que je pouvais battre malgré cette peur grandissante. Lui seul me voyait aussi puissant que je le suis. Même vous vous ne croyez pas en moi, mais n'ayez crainte, je ne vous en veux pas parce que ça m'a obligé à toujours donner plus de moi-même. Oui, toujours en faire plus pour mieux vous impressionner.

Dumbledore esquisses un sourire mais que Harry ne vois pas car, plongé dans ses réflexions, il observe le parc.

- Tous ces efforts m'ont mené où ? Et bien à l'affrontement final contre Voldemort. Durant tout le combat nos yeux sont restés fixés dans ceux de l'adversaire. Aucun de nous n'avait peur de l'issue du combat il me semble. Nous ne frémissions même pas de voir les corps tomber en grand nombre autour de nous. En fait nous ne pensions qu'à la prophétie : «tuer ou être tuer».

Le bruns tourne enfin la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Dumbledore.

- A la fin du combat j'ai été heureux aux yeux de tout le monde, et puis cet été encore une fois j'ai fait ce que tous le monde trouvait normal, j'ai été triste pour tous ces gens morts au combat. Puis à la rentrée j'ai fait bonne figure à nouveau. Tout le monde me croyait heureux.

- Non, Harry, tous sauf moi, mais je ne pouvais pas t'aider si tu ne voulais pas de monde aide, il était important que tu viennes me voir de ton plein gré.

Le brun continu sans faire attention aux paroles du directeur comme si une fois lancer il ne pouvais plus s'arrêter avant d'avoir tous dit.

- Et puis il y a eu Diane, je crois qu'elle a su m'ouvrir les yeux, elle ne sait pas à quel point. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, je ne veux pas continuer à mentir à mes amis, mais en même temps je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Je ne sais pas comment me sortir de là, ce mutisme dans lequel je me suis enfermé. Aidez-moi.

- Je suis désolé Harry, je ne peux pas t'aider, toi seul le peut. Mais tout ce que je peux te conseiller c'est de faire des choses qui te plaise dans un premier temps, le quiddich par exemple. Et puis dans un deuxième temps, ne fait plus semblant et très important apprend à faire plus confiance aux gens, la guerre est finie Harry.

- Merci beaucoup professeur.

- De rien Harry. Ca m'a fait plaisir que tu viennes m'en parler. Tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu veux, tu connais le chemin.

Les semaines suivant cette entrevue, Harry paru beaucoup plus maussade et plus renfermé sur lui-même qu'avant. Ses amis qui jusque là n'avaient rien remarqué à son manège commencèrent à s'inquiéter de son état, mais plus ses amis se rapprochaient de lui pour l'aider et essayer de lui faire remonter la pente, plus Harry s'éloignai ne supportant plus leur regard persistant…

Il ne voulait pas être le centre d'attention du monde… Donc les ¾ du temps il s'isolait près du lac ou sur le terrain de quiddich ou encore dans la roseraie. Mais à chaque fois il se croyait seul alors qu'une personne tentait de le surveiller le plus possible.

POV Drago

Même si Diane m'a dit que c'est à moi de l'aider dorénavant, de le soutenir, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que je peux bien faire pour lui, je ne lui suis d'aucune utilité, même si elle m'a fortement contredit quand je le lui ai avoué. Elle m'a répondu que Harry ne voulait sûrement pas faire souffrir Ron et Hermione et que Dumbledore ne peux sûrement pas l'aider.

Alors que je sors de mes réflexions, j'aperçois Harry se courir en direction du lac. Je le suis à distance pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Arrivé au bord de l'eau je le vois s'effondrer en larme, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Je ne peux me retenir de rester caché bien longtemps. Je me précipite alors vers lui pour le serrer étroitement dans mes bras.

Nous restons ainsi un long moment. Ses larmes coulant dans mon cou. N'opposant aucune résistance à ma présence près de lui. Une fois qu'il se sent mieux, j'ose lui poser doucement la question qui attire ma curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ?

Il ne me répond pas et garde le silence. Je ne veux absolument pas le forcer.

Il se détache de moi, essuie son visage sommairement dans sa robe de sorcier et reprend le chemin du château.

Je remonte à ses côtés. Nous n'échangeons toujours aucun mot. Le silence. Juste un silence, rassurant. Jusqu'à l'entrée de notre salle commune où il prononce juste dans un murmure : «Pourquoi ?» et sachant très bien de quoi il veut parler je lui réponds sincèrement «je ne sais pas». Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de la raison qui m'a pousser à agir ainsi.

POV Diane

Je suis tranquillement en train de bavarder dans la salle commune avec Hermione, et de battre Ron à plate couture lorsque le tableau d'entré pivote. Instinctivement je tourne la tête pour connaître l'identité des arrivants. C'est alors que je vois rentrer un Harry dépité, suivi de… Drago ! Je tente de masquer ma surprise.

Mais plus tard dans la soirée, une fois le dîner passer, je m'échappe un instant pour me diriger vers la chambre de mon frère.

- Psssstt Drago !

- Entres.

- Merci.

- Ne me remercie pas, si je ne t'avais pas fait rentrer, tu aurais forcé la porte.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu es occupé là ?

- Oui, mais que veux-tu ? me demande-t-il en rangeant quelques affaires.

- Et bien… parler pardi !

- De quoi ?

- Ba de Harry et de toi voyons. Tu crois que je ne vous ai pas vu tout à l'heure ! Je ne pensais pas que ca serai aussi rapide !

- Tu n'as rien vu Diane tout à l'heure parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Potter et moi.

- Bon, si tu le prends comme ça !

- Oui, je le prends comme ça parce que tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie privée.

Je sors rapidement de sa chambre en claquant la porte. Alalalala, qu'elle tête à claque celui-là, je me demande bien de qui il tient comme ça dit donc. C'est sûrement pas de famille, je suis pas comme ça moi…

O o ° Liz ° o O

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je vous annonce que cette fic' touche à sa fin.

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Par contre je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de le taper.

Gros bizou et bonne vacance à ceux qui sont en vacances, et bonne fin de cours aux autres.


	5. Chapter 5

QUELQUES DEDOMMAGEMENT

Chapitre 5 : «Mes 2 rescapés de guerre»

POV Harry

Ca fait bizarre, oui, ça me fait bizarre parce que l'autre jour j'ai parlé à Dumbledore, je lui ai expliqué que je n'allait pas bien… On aurait pu croire qu'il m'aurais obligé à suivre un traitement quelconque ou d'aller voir un psy, ou encore à parler aux autres… Mais rien de tous cela, il m'a juste demandé de ne plus faire semblant et de faire confiance. En ce qui consiste de me montrer tel que je suis , j'ai suivi ses conseils à la lettre sauf que maintenant, tous le monde sait mais je suis seul. Et en ce qui concerne la confiance… et ba il m'a appelé Harry… il ne m'a jamais appelé ainsi… Et puis il m'a pris dans ses bras et demandé ce qui n'allait pas… Il m'a aussi demandé de lui faire confiance et il devait très bien se douter de la suite des événements ! Je ne peut pas me résoudre à placer en lui une confiance aveugle… il faut absolument que je comprenne le pourquoi. Pourquoi il est venu me voir hier soir ? Pourquoi il se montre si gentil avec moi ? Après tous les sales coups que je lui ai fait, remarque, il me les a bien rendus aussi… Soudain il me vient une idée.

Je sort de ma chambre. Je la voit en train de lire au près du feu.

- Diane ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peut te parler s'il te plaît ?

- Oui, biensûr.

- On va marcher ?

Elle acquiesce et se lève. Je me sent un peu nerveux, je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole depuis que nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

- Je ne veux surtout pas que tu pense que je t'en veux, que je ne pense qu'à ça… mais…

J'hésite un instant.

- Vas-y Harry, je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu quittée ?

Je n'ose pas la regarder mais je sent tout de même qu'elle est nullement surprise de ma question.

- Comme je te l'ai dit l'autre fois Harry, c'est parce que je ne pense sérieusement que c'était moi que tu aimais mais plutôt quelqu'un qui me ressemble énormément et quelqu'un qui est beaucoup plus proche que tu ne le penses.

- Drago ? Et sur quoi tu te bases pour penser cela ?

- Des yeux bleu-gris, des cheveux blond platine, un caractère épineux et froid qui peux aussi être chaleureux et serviable, … je pense que c'est assez révélateur. Nous ne nous connaissons pas et pourtant tu semblais me connaître en fait tu pensais à lui… inconsciemment.

Non de Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, je ne comprend plus rien. Et puis il me déteste.

- Je le déteste, et puis lui aussi il me déteste, depuis la première fois ou nous nous sommes vu. Pourquoi cela changerai maintenant !

- Parce que la guerre est fini, proposa-t-elle, et que plus personne n'a d'obligation envers un des 2 camps impliqué dans la guerre.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Moi je te répondrai bien «pour tes beaux yeux» mais je doute que Drago ne trouve que cela à répondre.

- Mais…

- Demande lui Harry, je ne pense pas qu'il refuserai de te répondre.

Oui, c'est vrai, elle a pas tord après tout… mais bon…

Sur ce, avec quelques réponse en guise de butin, je prend la direction de ma chambre pour faire ( sommairement) mes devoirs.

POV personne

- Dis Hermione, tu sais ce qu'il a Harry parce que je ne comprend rien. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé de s'éloigner de nous aussi longtemps que ça. Il ne nous adresse même plus la parole.

- Et bien Ron, je ne suis pas extra lucide mais je pense que si il est seul c'est qu'il le veux, pour une raison ou pour une autre.

- Vous n'avez pas pensé que ça pourrai être le contre coups de la guerre ?

- Si, j'y ai bien pensé, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi nous sommes exclu alors que nous nous sommes toujours tout dit.

- Il ne veux certainement pas trop vous inquiéter Hermione. Et puis d'après ce que j'ai compris il n'a jamais aimé être le centre d'attention du monde, ça pourrais expliquer certaines choses.

- Oui, ça se tient, tu as très certainement raison Diane.

- Ca explique aussi pourquoi vous n'avez pu vous en rendre compte que après son entrevue avec Dumbledore.

- Bon, les fille ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça. Il reviendra quand ça sera fini. Et puis j'ai sacrement faim, et si on allait manger, il est déjà 19h30.

Tous trois partir donc en direction de la grande salle, laissant Harry et Drago dans leur chambre respectives… jusqu'à ce qu'ils se disent qu'il était temps pour eux de parler.

- Malfoy !

- Potter !

Harry allait frapper à la porte du beau blond quand celui-ci ouvrit brusquement la porte pour aller le voir.

- Euh… et bien entre. Justement je voulais te voir.

- Je suppose que c'est pour la même chose que moi.

Ils gardent le silence tout en s'installant autour d'une table.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Tu dois avoir faim, personne ne t'a vu dans la grande salle ce midi. !

- Euh… d'accord… oui, mais je n'ai pas très faim…

- Fait gaffe, pour peux que tu te mettes à faire un peu de sport ( en chambre) tu va perdre un os ! essaya de plaisanter l'ex-serpentard.

- A ce que je vois tu a mangé un clown ce matin Malfoy ! répondis sarcastiquement l'ex-gryffondor.

La tension commençais à monter dangereusement entre les 2 étudiants quand le repas arriva, ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Ils mangèrent sans échanger la moindre parole. Ce n'est qu'une fois les assiettes disparus que Drago dis quelques chose.

- Tu es venu me parler de l'autre soir ?

- Oui.

- Que veux-tu, prononça durement le blond.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

- Je ne sais pas, je te l'ai dit.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu pris dans tes bras ? commença à s'affoler Harry sous le coup de tous ces sentiments qui le traversait.

Pour la même raison, Drago avait commencé à faire les 100 pas.

- Je ne sais pas commença-t-il à s'agacer.

- Mais pourquoi Drago, dis-moi. J'ai besoin de savoir s'énerva le bruns en allant se placer face à sa Néhmésis.

A ce moment là Drago fit une chose, que au moment même ou je vous écrit il n'en revient toujours pas. Il saisit le visage de bruns entre ces 2 mains pour alors plaquer un baiser dur et rageur sur ces lèvres. A son plus grand étonnement, en dehors du fait de l'avoir embrasser, le jeune Potter n'essaya même pas de le repousser. Au contraire, comme pour l'encourager, il posa sa mais droite sur celle de Drago poser sur sa joue, et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Le blond déposa alors un baiser plus tendre sur ses lèvres si douces qui demandaient tant. Après un court instant, Harry entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres de façon à accueillir la langue bienveillante de son ennemi avec laquelle il entama une danse sensuelle.

Tout 2 étaient dans un grand état d'excitation mais paradoxalement, aucun d'eux, et surtout pas Harry, ne désirais aller plus loin pour le moment. Tous le reste de la soirée ils restèrent enlacés, comme si ils s'attendaient à se réveiller et à se rendre compte que les derniers événements de la soirée n'étaient qu'un rêve.

Régulièrement pendants les semaines qui suivirent, ils se retrouvaient dans une chambre ou bien dans l'autre pour faire leur devoir, parler, ou même tout simplement pour être ensemble même si ils n'échangeaient aucuns mots. Pour sentir la présence de l'autre à ses côtés.

C'était vendredi. Ce jour là, comme à son habitude, Harry traversa la salle commune sous les regards surpris des autres élèves pour entrer dans la chambre de Drago.

Tous comme les fois précédentes il s'installa sur le canapé et sans même un regarde ni même une parole vers le blond il se mit à lire son livre de défense contre les force du mal. Il était déjà 23h quand Drago leva enfin la tête de ses devoirs.

Il eu le plaisir de découvrir un Harry endormi dans son canapé dans une position fort peu confortable, le livre sur les genoux. Pris soudain d'un sentiment qui lui était jusqu'alors étranger, il pris le jeune Potter dans ses bras pour le porter jusque dans son lit. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se coucha à ses côtés.

POV Harry

Hein ! Mais où je suis là !

- Alors, ça y est, tu es réveillé ?

- Hum oui.

Le souvenir de la nuit dernière me revient à l'esprit.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de mettre endormi là hier soir.

- Ca ne fait rien, tu ne me dérange pas… As-tu bien dormis ? ajoute-t-il légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi aussi bien d'ailleurs.

- Dois-je prendre ça comme un compliment ?

- Prenez le comme vous voudrez Mr Malfoy.

A ce moment là Harry joint le geste à la parole et se lève lentement pour se diriger vers Drago. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, un regard sournois sur le visage. Il prend son visage en coupe pour alors l'embrasser tendrement. Leur mains commencent à parcourir le corps de l'autre le faisant réagir à la moindre caresse…

- Bon Drago, tu vient à Pré-au-lard avec moi aujourd'hui ?

Diane rentra sans préambule dans la chambre. Les 2 garçon se séparèrent instantanément. Drago récupéra vite son masque de froideur et d'indifférence alors que Harry au contraire devint rouge pivoine.

- On ne t'as jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer !

- Euh je suis désolée. Tu me rejoint si tu veux… a+, bafouilla diane, très gênée.

Depuis le début de l'année Diane avait toujours parut confiante et sûr d'elle mais là, la jeune fille avait paru sincèrement très mal à l'aise face à l'échange entre les 25 garçon : son frère et son ex. Elle avait eu l'impression de se sentir un peu rejetée, car elle n'avais pas été au courant de l'évolution entre les ces 2 amis. Les Malfoy avaient toujours eu un caractère détestable mais Diane qui jusque alors était contente d'avoir retrouvé son frère, malgré tous les pics qu'il lui avait envoyé, elle s'était senti blessée par cette simple phrase.

Pendants ce temps dans la chambre, Harry et Drago s'habillaient après que Harry ai réussit à convaincre son ami de sortir avec sa sœur. Mais secrètement tous 2 pensait à ce qui aurait pu arriver si Diane n'étaient pas arrivée à ce moment là, avec une petite pointe de regret… une guerre était perdu mais pas la guerre…

POV Harry

- Et bien je suis content d'avoir pu faire quelques course avec vous 2. Je croit que maintenant j'ai assez de fringue pour une dizaine d'année. Et en plus j'ai mal partout.

J'entend 2 ricanements typiquement malfoyen derrière mon dos.

- Vous savez quoi, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ce fauteuil est extrêmement confortable…

- Le pauvre petit. On a fait quelques magasin et le voici déjà à bout de force. On a quasiment rien fait !

- A peine 5 magasin.

- Et bien dit donc, si j'avais encore un doute que vous apparteniez à la même famille, et ba là je peut en être sur…

Tout 2 reste clou sur place comme si j'avais sorti une énormité, mais je n'y prête pas beaucoup d'attention. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me faire couler un bon bain car en plus de mes muscles qui me font souffrir le martyr, je sent le froid me ronger peu à peu.

Je ne sais absolument pas depuis combien de temps je suis là quand Drago rentre dans le bain avec moi.

- Diane est parti ?

- Oui. Nous avons discuté un peu avant…

En effet je pense que c'est une bonne chose, il était temps qu'ils parlent. Car je croit bien que Diane, malgré son comportement de Cupidon depuis quelques temps avec nous, n'avait pas bien réalisé les conséquences de ces actes… que moi et Drago…

- Tu dors, m'interromps Drago.

- Comment veux-tu que je m'endorme, tu m'étouffe à moitié, tu es lourd tu sais !

Il se retourne brusquement au dessus de moi. Je vois alors son sourire carnassier…

Tout aussi brusquement il me plaque contre la paroi de la baignoire en me ravageant les lèvres de ses dents… J'en ai le souffle coupé. Mais alors que j'ai de plus en plus de mal a empêcher quelques gémissements de sortir de ma gorge, il s'approche de mon oreille pour me murmurer :

- Tu retires ce que tu as dit ?

C'est avec une lueur de défit dans le regard que je lui répond :

- Pas le moins du monde.

Tu prends de sérieux risques petit lion !

POV personne

Drago repris alors possession de la bouche tentatrice du survivant pour continuer son chemin vers sa clavicule en déposant une multitude de petit baisers. De ce fait, le brun ne réussi pas à résister bien longtemps, la respiration saccadé, et des gémissement s'échappant de sa bouche désormais libre, ne faisant qu'encourager encore plus son persécuteur.

Entre 2 caresses, Harry se rendis vaguement compte qu'il n'étaient plus dans la salle de bain mais dans la chambre, mais il n'y prêta pas grande attention jusqu'au moment ou Drago le força à le regarder dans les yeux pour qu'il puisse lire la question fatidique à laquelle il répondit d'une voix rauque :

- Je te fait confiance.

Le blond entama donc la préparation du jeune gryffondor pour ensuite le pénétrer avec toute la douceur dont il était capable pour ne lui créer de la souffrance d'aucune sorte.

Une fois habitué à l'intrusion de son amant, Harry commença à onduler légèrement des hanches. Drago l'imita aussitôt. Ils semblaient danser tous deux l'un avec l'autre et pourtant ne semblant former plus qu'un. Puis la danse devint plus rapide, plus brutale, jusqu'à ce que Drago dans un énième coup de hanche la prostate de son amant. Les 2 garçons explosèrent simultanément, se libérant, créant alors littéralement une explosion de magie.

Aussi rapidement que les 2 jeune homme s'était cambrés, ils retombèrent sur les coussins, puis se calèrent l'un contre l'autre pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Pendant ce temps, un espion faisait son rapport à son maître.

- Ca y est, c'est sur maintenant, ils sont ensembles. Il lui fait suffisamment confiance…

- Bien, bien. Tous va rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant. Le futur a pu être modifié. Il était notre seule chance et pourtant ça a marché.

- Puis-je me permettre une petite question Mr le directeur ?

- Et bien, c'est déjà fait, mais recommencez, je vous en pris.

- Heu…oui, commença le tableau, quelques peux décontenancé par l'attitude du directeur, pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

- Parce que je lui doit bien ça mon cher. Après toute ces années je pense que je peux bien lui offrir un peu de bonheur. Autant à Drago qu'à Harry… conclu Dumbledore en ajoutant plus bas pour lui même, mes deux rescapés de guerre.

° o O Liz O o °

Et bien voilà, la fic' est bel et bien fini.

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Et puis, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais ce dernier chapitre était bien plus long que les autres.

A très bientôt

Liz


End file.
